Spots of Gray
by Syn'ri
Summary: Hinata is interning at a mental asylum. She befriends the ones outcasted from society, and she realizes that their not as different as she initially thought. She realizes that she belongs. She belongs with them.


**Disclaimer: **Hmmmm, what do I own? I own a Hinata plushy, I own a twinkie box, and I own your mom...damn, no Naruto on that list.

**AU: **I know this has been done a million times before, but HELL! I am going to make it one million and one. Besides, as far as I know, there has not been an Instituted Naruto with Hinata on** MATURE!**

She was not supposed to be here, doing...this. It was only an internship. That's all it was. She wasn't actually supposed to TALK to the patients was she? It wasn't on the application...was it? Of course not! She'd read it thoroughly just as her father said. What she was doing was not right, not right at all.

Yet Hyuuga Hinata was now being lead through the dank hallways of Konoha Mental Institution by a nurse who was all too happy to throw Hinata in a pit of mentally unadapted patients. SHE WAS JUST AN INTERN!

What could she possibly do that would help these guys in a way that the doctors couldn't? Sure, she was going to college to be a psychologist, but she hadn't even started her second year YET!

A normal person would have voiced these out cries, but she was not a normal person. She was compulsively shy, she had a complex with asserting herself, and she was sometimes called mousish when it came to her actions.

Though she never thought being overly shy would lead her to this.

When she was thirteen, she was serious about being a psychologist some day, and she never backed down from that dream. She wanted to help people with their problems. She wanted to help people like herself, so when she saw this internship was available during her first summer of college; she took it before the she could even fully process her actions.

Her father always told her to make something of herself. Told her not to be worthless. That's what she thought she was doing, but now she wasn't so sure.

What if she said something to set a patient off? Would she have the right notions to calm them down? Would she hinder a break through the doctors were waiting for?

Hinata got more anxious, so she decided to study in what directions she was going. The halls were a pure white, and there was not a stain in sight. She could tell that the cleaning crew scrubbed at everything vigorously until everything was immaculate.

As they continued, Hinata began to get nauseous from the fumes. The halls smelled like antibiotics and cleaning products. Trash was no where in sight, and everything was without a blemish. The walls were spotless, and so was everything else.

Hinata didn't want to see anymore of this since it reminded her of where exactly she was so she downcast her eyes, but she was just meet with spotless floors that she could see her face through. Her eyes shot up as she began looking forward to try and get her mind off where she was.

Hinata was about to finally protest, but she noticed they were already in front of oak wood double doors. How had they gotten there so fast? Where were they? The nurse, who Hinata could honestly say was quite beautiful, looked at her and began to speak.

"I noticed you were a little antsy on the way in, but don't worry, we gathered a group of people your age, and you are just going to sit in a group therapy section with Dr. Hatake. These kids are good kids. They just have some...problems," The nurse said as she knocked on the door.

Hinata hadn't even noticed the soft chatter in the room until it seized to exist. Then, it all of a sudden became too quiet as the door was softly let open, and a very handsome man appeared in the small slit of the door as he eyes searched. Only to land on Hinata.

The man had black eyes that seemed to compliment his face perfectly, but one of his eyes was weirdly covered by a mask that covered his face. Hinata would have swooned and had an instant crush on him if she wasn't so shy.

Hinata meekly looked at the man and gave a shy smile and wave, and as soon as she did that, the man instantly lit into what appeared to be a smile as he gave the nurse a nod of approvement. The nurse nodded back to the man as she walked down the hallway she had just come from. A little too eager to get back to paper work and phone calls.

The man opened the door wider, but instead of letting Hinata in, he walked out. He closed the door lightly and looked Hinata over as he continued to nod.

Hinata got slightly self conscious as she began to fidget and switch from leaning on one foot to the other. The man immediately noticed this and stopped observing her as he began to speak.

"Do not worry young lady. You're too young for my taste, and far too meek," Hinata felt slightly insulted, but her body relaxed on its own accord as the man she assumed to be Dr. Hatake continued.

"I am Dr. Hatake as you probably already know, and I am the Chief of Staff over youth and development," Hinata had guessed right as the man had introduced himself and held out his hand to her.

"I am Hinata, sir. Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said as little nervously as she shook his hand lightly. He was still giving her an analyzing look as he seemed to continue to look her body up and down.

"Hinata, by any chance, were you searched before entering this part of the hospital," The man asked as he gave her the most hardened look she had seen on anyone's face outside of her father.

"Yes sir, they took my belt and my keys. They said they would return it to me when I exited the hospital," Hinata said as he finally let go of her hand and gave a nod of approvement.

"Good, it is just precaution to make sure you won't cause any mental or physical damage to the patients. You don't how many psychos are out there that should be the ones locked up instead of these guys," The man said as Hinata nodded. Having not said more than two words since she got there. The only two being her name at the front desk.

"But, be careful. These guys aren't harmless, and watch what you say. Some of them will probably just ignore you, but others may attack if they feel threatened. Though I doubt little old you could cause a threat," Hinata blushed, but vaguely heard him saying something about looks being deceiving, and what sounded like the name Sakura.

The man slowly opened the door as if to not startle the patients, and she heard a slight scoff as the door was fully opened and Hinata instantly gasped at what was before her very eyes. They all looked perfectly...normal.

She knew the woman said they were her age, but she didn't know what she expected. Did she expect them to be fidgeting and shaking violently as they rocked back and forth? Or did she expect someone to jump at her and call her their mother as they tried to skewer her eyes out?

She didn't know what she expected, but she didn't expect this. The room was mostly filled with guys. With there only being a couple of girls who looked so innocent, she didn't know why in the world someone would put them in such a place. They looked so delicate, so fragile.

Hinata continued to stare as she heard the door close behind her. She instantly jumped slightly as she looked behind her to see Dr. Hatake closing the door. He gave her a smile which she returned sweetly as she watched him walk over and sit in a seat that was in the front of the group.

"Hinata, you can take a seat next to me if you would like," Dr. Hatake offered as Hinata looked at the welcoming seat next to him. Hinata gave a slight nod of yes as she began walking towards him. Feeling both stares and glares at her back.

She sat down next to Dr. Hatake and found herself also sitting next to a young man about her age with black hair that looked like he just got out of the bed. He had pale skin that contrasted with the purple rings around his obsidian eyes and his rose petal lips. He was very handsome in a dark sort of way.

She found herself staring, and without her knowing, he was staring back at her also. Only his stare was more of a glare as Hinata seemed to study him without even really trying to, but when she finally did catch his eye, she felt her mouth go dry with so much hate being directed towards her.

"Sasuke, stop that. Leave her alone. She didn't mean to stare," Dr. Hatake said in defense of Hinata, who was shaking in her purple rain boots. The young man's eyes proceeded to then switch from Hinata to Dr. Hatake. Almost having a war before the young man gave up and looked away.

"Hn," He said, but it sounded more like some kind of noise that he conjured from his throat. Hinata couldn't help but stare a little more before her frightened eyes went to that of Dr. Hatake's. He gave her another smile. Calming her instantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We will be having a guest look over our session today. You as always can choose whether you want to speak or not, but also as always, I am going to let you know I am here to help. Miss Hyuuga is just here as an observer before she begins an internship. Whether you interact with her is your choice," Dr. Hatake said with a calm soothing voice.

The room was quiet for a while, and Hinata felt herself begin to fidget while she stared intently at her knuckles, which were going white from the pressure she was putting on them. The air in the room was tense, and Hinata could feel her doubt building from before. She felt like getting up and walking out of the door. She **was** going to get up and walk out of the door when...

"Mother says your presence is soothing," Hinata's head shot up as she looked around the room to see that the voice had come from somewhere out side the circle. It had come from a young man with wild red hair who also had rings around his eyes. Only they were far more pronounced since they were black, but what really caught Hinata's attentions was his sea foam colored eyes and the tattoo of the kanji love on his forehead.

"Excuse me Gaara, what did you say?" Dr. Hatake said smoothly, but Hinata could see the pride in his eyes. He really did care about them, didn't he? It wasn't just some internship to him. It was something far beyond that. It was something far stronger than anything Hinata had ever tried to feel. It was love, but it wasn't just that. It was like they were his family.

"I said, mother says that her presence is...soothing," The boy's voice had started out strong and gruff, but it had ended softly as he clutched a teddy bear in his arms. His chair was not in a circle like everyone else. Instead it was in a far corner in the room, and he was sitting in a ball with the teddy firm in his grasp. He was in his comfort zone, and that was all that mattered.

"Humph, mother...what mother? Your mother died remember. Giving birth to you! You demon," Came the shrill voice of a pink headed girl sitting next to the raven headed boy Hinata had stared at earlier.

The color of the girl's hair was shocking, but her words were even more shocking and cruel. The girl's eyes also held no remorse as they seemed to be a glossier and greener version of the redhead boy's eyes. Looking at them, you'd say they were related, but the way the boy's eyes glowed with killer intent said otherwise.

"W-what did you say?" Came the hurt voice of the boy as his eyes went wide. He didn't seem to see that coming, and neither did Hinata as she felt her own eyes grow wet from the pure pain on the boy's face.

"You heard me! You demon! You're nothing but a pathetic demon spawn! No one will ever want you! No one will ever love yo...,"

"Sakura! Shut up!"

"Sakura! Leave him alone!"

"Sakura, can't you see that your words are hurting him."

Came the many replies from people around the room as the pink headed girl just continued to ignore them. Focusing more on trying to make the red headed boy feel worse about himself. It was a sad sight to see, and Hinata felt herself whisper a few words of repremandment against the girl. Even though they couldn't be heard.

"Grrrrawr, that is not true. You're lying!" Came the grunt from the boy as he got up and kicked the chair behind him as he began holding the sides of head. Hinata looked with wide eyes as the girl's eyes still held the wild unforgiving hate as she continued sending out words of pure evil towards the boy. Hinata's arms tensed. She wanted to stand up. She wanted to help.

She made a move to get up, but she was stopped by the firm grip of Kakashi as he slid out of his seat smoothly. Hinata looked up at his eyes and she was met with pure concentration as his fingers slid from her arm smoothly. He stood firm and with control before he looked at the pink haired girl. He opened his mouth to speak, but surprisingly it wasn't his voice that filtered the air.

"Sakura! Be quiet right now! Stop it! You know this isn't you. You know that you'd never say such things. It's _her_! _She's_ making you say those things! _She's_ making you hurt your friends! You know that you don't believe those things you said! You know you don't!" Came the strong raspy voice of a blonde haired young man who was standing on the other side of Kakashi.

He was standing in a creamish shirt with orange pajama pants and green froggy slippers. His hair, like everyone else's, was wild and unkempt. He was standing with his hands over his ears before he moved them down to his sides as he clutched them tight enough to make his palm red. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes since his eyes where slammed shut with tears slipping out every so often.

The young man was truly a sight to see, but he had shut up everyone in the room including the pink headed girl who's eyes had turned from a look of hatred to a look of utter shock and regret as her eyes began to brim with tears. She looked far less menacing and evil, and more like a caring young woman who was sweet and thought about other people's feelings.

"I-I d-didn't mean to...I-I don't know what happened. I-I don't know how she got out. I tried to f-fight it b-but s-she...," The young pink headed woman said as tears continued to fall down her face before she placed her face in her hands and began to sob.

Though that still didn't stop the wales of the young man who had found his way into his corner. He was in a ball and he was rocking with both of his hands on his head as he sat there whimpering. His eyes wide open with an insane look as he continues saying sorry to some mysterious person.

The blonde headed young man finally opened his eyes to show baby blues that dripped with tears as he made a step towards the young man on the floor, but he was finally halted as Dr. Hatake put a hand in front of the young man before shaking his head no.

The young man gave an attempt to protest, but he was stopped by a firm look in the doctor's eye before he gave up and slowly sat down in the chair again. His eyes still set on the red headed boy.

The doctor then walked calmly over to the red headed boy who gave an attempt to lash out, but his arm was stopped by Dr. Hatake's chest as the doctor gave a slight grunt. He grabbed the young man by the arm before he whispered something in the red head's ear. Silencing the light whimpers slowly.

A look of shock appeared on the boy's face as tears continued to roll down his cheeks before the boy clutched the teddy bear to his chest. Allowing the doctor to support him and lead him slightly out of the room before Dr. Hatake seemed to remember something.

"Hinata...," He said. Catching the attention of the awe struck girl who couldn't believe how a few words could effect people. That was a prime example of how 'Sticks and Stones can break your bones, but words can never hurt you' was a lie. Words could hurt. They did hurt. Especially when said at the right time to the right person.

"I-I'm coming Dr. Hatake," Hinata said slowly as she stood up. Saying some words other than her name for the first time that day.

Hinata felt slightly off balance as she walked down the hall way with Dr. Hatake and the red haired boy. It felt weird. Being so close to the young man after what had just happened. He was only human. She knew that, but at that moment he felt so...strong.

If what the pink headed girl was saying was true, Hinata didn't think she'd ever come back from such cruel words. Especially since she had also experienced the death of her mother many years back, and it still hurt just as much as the day she died.

She didn't want to hate the girl since she seemed truly sorry afterwards, and she didn't hate the girl. Though she did hold some what of a distaste of who ever that _she_ that blonde haired boy was talking about, and she knew that that _she_ had something to do with the pink haired girl and the words said.

"Hinata," Dr. Hatake said. Catching the girl's attention again. Only this time they were standing in front of a room, and the red headed boy seemed to be missing. The doctor seemed to hear her general message as he gave a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about Gaara. He'll be alright. He just needs some much needed rest in his room. You'd be shocked to hear this isn't the first time this has happened," Dr. Hatake said as he smiled. Trying to make light of a situation that might scare the poor intern off.

They were silent for a few seconds, and Hinata knew that the man was giving her a few minutes to finally process all that had happened. She figured at some point Dr. Hatake had dropped Gaara off, and she was too zoned out to notice.

"I-if this has h-happened before, w-why do you let it c-continue?" Hinata asked softly. Finally catching the doctor himself off guard. The doctor looked at Hinata, and his face softened as he realized how shaken up the girl truly was.

"Because as doctors, we know it's going to happen," Dr. Hatake said as he looked at Hinata's surprised face.

"Humans are humans, and when a group of people come together with different personalities, there is going to be conflict. It is just slightly more serious when you have people with disorders such as Sakura and Gaara."

"Sakura didn't mean the things she said, but as you can probably tell, she has Multiple Personality Disorder, and sometimes she can't control the things she says. Though with some one like Gaara, who is easily set off, the consequences can lead to things such as what you just saw," The doctor said, and Hinata found herself understanding more.

"Though I would like to go more in depth with you, I probably crossed the line by even telling you as much as I did since you're not officially an intern yet since you still have a week more of observations," Dr. Hatake said before he knocked on the door they had been standing in front of.

It was cracked open slight, and as Dr. Hatake did before, a woman off black hair and eyes peeked out. She looked around suspiciously with a scowl on her face before she shifted her head to meet Dr. Hatake's eyes. Her face instantly lit into a smile.

"OH! It's you Kakashi! I totally thought you were Tsunade coming to ask for her sake again! What brings you here?" The woman said not yet noticing Hinata was standing behind the doctor.

"Ah, not much Shizune. Just another incident between Sakura and Gaara. Though this time he managed to land a hit on me, and I was wondering if you'd check it out," He said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, of course silly. I am the nurse," Shizune said as she opened the door to let in Kakashi and unknowingly Hinata also.

The room was just as sterile as the other parts of the hospital. Even more so actually if that was possible. It had a locked cabinet that was filled with prescriptions and a counter filled with stuff a school nurse would have. It also had a doctor's bed that patients could sit/lay on.

"Oh, who is your friend Kakashi?" Shizune said. Finally noticing Hinata was there.

"Oh! This is Hyuuga Hinata, she applied to be an intern, so right now I am just showing her around," Kakashi said as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Making Hinata's face heat up as she turned away shyly.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Hyuuga-san! I'm Shizune, the nurse. I hope that incident with Sakura and Gaara didn't scare you too badly. I'm not going to say their harmless, but they usually don't lash out unless provoked. Lay down Kakashi," Shizune as she looked at Hinata before addressing Kakashi, who's upper torso was now completely nude.

Hinata could see a slight purple bruise forming in the middle of Kakashi's chest, and she couldn't help but slightly wince. When the attack had happened, it looked like Gaara had barely pushed him, but now looking at it, Hinata was surprised too see it was swelling. Kakashi must have caught her staring.

"Don't worry about this Hinata. It isn't often that I get hit, but it does occur sometimes. Trust me, I've had worst than this outside of these walls. With Shizune's help, it'll heal in no time," Kakashi said soothingly as Shizune applied some alcohol. Causing him to give a slight yelp.

"Calm down you big baby. I only added it to sooth your muscles and stop the swelling. You'd think after five hundred motorcycle accidents, you'd be able to handle a little rubbing alcohol," Shizune said teasingly as she began to bandage him.

"I'll have you know that real men can handle stuff that's expected. I mean of course I'm going to crash, but it's not every day that evil nurses sneak up on me with burn juice," Kakashi said as he jumped off the table when she was done to grab his shirt and sling it back on.

Hinata all this time was just watching their banter off too the side. Still a little creeped out by the fact that this was a daily occurrence. Would something as such happen to her if she were to actually stay there as an intern? She had a lot to think about.

"Whatever, just make sure to escort Hyuuga-san out, and don't even think about trying to ditch the rest of you session," Shizune said as she turned away from him to put up her supplies.

"A man can never get a break," Kakashi said as he walked out the door with Hinata hesitantly following behind him.

"See you later Hyuuga-san," Shizune yelled her farewells as Hinata turned around and gave a small inclination of her head. Blushing from the formality that one of her future co-workers was using.

Kakashi continued to walk in silence, and Hinata followed. Her head down. Just as it had been when she had first entered the hospital. She wasn't she could handle all of this. It was way more stressful than it had seemed on the application. Were brochures really this misleading?

Kakashi led her to the front she had entered in before he turned around to regard her with his analyzing eyes again. It was if he was always studying. As if her knew her every emotion, her every thought. As if they no longer her own.

"You know Hinata, you do not have to return if you do not wish too. Today was barely even a walk through. Trust me, it gets harder than this. If you do not wish to come back, we will all understand," Kakashi said knowingly as he stared at her.

Hinata continued to look down at her feet. Unsure as if to say something, or to just leave without a word and never return. Which one would benefit her most? Which one would benefit _them _most?

In the end, Hinata didn't give a rousing speech about she wasn't going to give up, or an excuse as of why she wouldn't return. She just said her soft good byes and left with her head down until out of the building.

She didn't declare she was going to proof her father wrong, or give a sorrowful farewell to somebody she hadn't even really known an hour. In the end, Hinata just left. No intent on giving the man her answer that day. No intent on coming back.

Yes! Another story by the amazing** AUTHOR WHO NEVER FINISHES A STORY**! And no this is not the end! Hinata is just freaked out and confused. I mean, wouldn't you be if you saw that? Though in the end, one thing can make her happy.

READ AND REVIEW...AND FAVE!


End file.
